FPRL1 (formyl peptide receptor like 1, also known as Lipoxin A4 Receptor, ALXR, and FPR2) is a G protein-coupled receptor cloned as a subtype of N-formyl peptide receptors (FPRs) by Murphy et al. (Non-Patent Literature 1). The FPRL1 was discovered as a receptor that mediates calcium mobilization in response to high concentration of fMLF (formyl methionine leucyl phenylalanine peptide).
Expression of FPRL1 has been found in neutrophils, monocytes, T-lymphocytes, dendritic cells, etc. (Non-Patent Literature 2), but the role of FPRL1 in a living body is complicated and has therefore not been elucidated sufficiently (Non-Patent Literature 3). However, in a paw edema model and an arthritis model using FPRL1 deficient mice, it has been recognized that the reactions become worse (Non-Patent Literature 4). Therefore, it is considered that FPRL1 contributes to the resolution of the inflammation.
Endogenous lipid mediators such as Lipoxin A4 (LXA4) and Resolvin D1 (RvD1) and peptides such as WKYMVm have been reported as agonists that bind to FPRL1 (Non-Patent Literatures 5 and 6).
Such FPRL1 agonists can reduce neutrophil chemotaxis in vitro (Non-Patent Literatures 7 and 8). Although neutrophils perform host defense, they cause vascular injury, result in an increase in vascular permeability and edema, followed by release of chemotactic factors, and thereby contribute to inflammation (Non-Patent Literature 9). Therefore, it is considered that the FPRL1 agonists exhibit an anti-inflammatory effect.
For example, it has been confirmed that peptide agonists exhibit an inhibitory effect on intestinal inflammation (Non-Patent Literature 10), an inhibitory effect on airway inflammation (Non-Patent Literature 11), an inhibitory effect on septicemia (Non-Patent Literature 12), and an inhibitory effect on a cancer model (Non-Patent Literature 13). It has also been recognized that QuinC1, a non-peptide low-molecular weight compound, inhibits bleomycin-induced lung inflammation (Non-Patent Literature 14).
Therefore, FPRL1 can be considered as a target of various diseases such as inflammatory diseases, chronic airway diseases, cancers, septicemia, allergic symptoms, HIV retrovirus infection, circulatory disorders, neuroinflammation, nervous disorders, pains, prion diseases, amyloidosis, and immune disorders. Therefore, the FPRL1 agonists can be promising therapeutic agent for these diseases.
Known examples of the non-peptide low-molecular weight compound exhibiting FPRL1 agonist activity include quinazolinones (Non-Patent Literature 15), pyrazolones (Non-Patent Literature 16), benzimidazoles (Non-Patent Literature 17), aminoazoles (Patent Literatures 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5), spiro[2,4]heptanes (Patent Literature 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10), pyridazinones (Non-Patent Literature 18), cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl-1,2-dicarboxylic acids (Patent Literature 11), dihydronaphthalenes (Patent Literature 12), pyrrolidine-2,5-diones (Patent Literature 13), thiazoles (Patent Literature 14), and urea derivatives (Patent Literatures 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22) (Non-Patent Literatures 19 and 20).
However, the basic chemical structures of these compounds are different from those of the compounds of the present invention. It is obvious that the above compounds are not included in the claims of the present application.